confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater dragon (Elara)
Greater dragons, like their smaller cousins, are wild, reptile-like creatures, with large leathery wings. In no case should greater dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as appearance and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, greater dragons are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: Reptiles have their legs placed on the sides of their body, while most mammals have them placed underneath their body - greater dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. Physical characteristics The Family draconus has four major Genus: Greater dragons, lesser dragons (normally just called "dragons"), wyverns, and eywen. Each Genus then will have different species, differing strongly in size, colour, habitat, prey, etc. Dragons and wyverns were naturally indigenous to Elara. Greater dragons were magical mutations of dragons done by the joKara, during their centuries long war with the Valeri mages. After the joKara disappeared, the greater dragons remained. Greater dragons come in only three species, and have a length between 65 - 130 feet, including their tails. The structure of the open wing is very similar to an outspread human hand with a membrane between the fingers that also stretches between hand and body. The greater dragon's wingspan is 1.67 times that of their length (including tail). Greater dragons come in three colours, depending on their species. There are gold, black, and red. Unlike their smaller cousins, greater dragons have been given a breath weapon, in addition to relying on their teeth and claws, and the occasional tail swipe. Greater dragons have the ability to breathe fire. Biology and behaviour The biology and behaviour of greater dragons is almost exactly identical to that of dragons. The major difference is the territorial range. Greater dragonesses have a territory of 120-200 km² while the territories of males are much larger, covering 200–1200 km². Hunting and diet Greater dragons mostly feed on larger and medium sized animals. Like many predators, they are opportunistic and will eat much smaller prey. They also may kill other formidable predators, including dragons and wyverns, although predation is rare and the predators typically avoid one another. Greater dragons sometimes prey on domestic animals such as cows, horses, olvin and pogs. Hunting methods The hunting methods of greater dragons is almost exactly identical to that of dragons. The major difference is their breath weapon, however greater dragons tends to use that rarely in a hunt, and more often as a defense against other predators. Reproduction The reproduction of greater dragons is almost exactly identical to that of dragons. The major difference is that sexual maturity is achieved in 10-12 years, and that the female will only lay 1-2 eggs at a time, regardless of species. Habitat Greater dragons are found in a variety of habitats, but have a strong preference for mountainous regions and large caverns. Greater dragons are also strong swimmers; they can often be found bathing in ponds, lakes, and rivers. Category:Elara Creatures Category:Flying creatures Category:Predators Category:Magical beasts